Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to EPG metadata, and more particularly, to an IPTV and method of processing EPG metadata therein.
Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional TV system, a content produced by a broadcasting service provider is transmitted via such a radio wave transfer medium as terrestrial, cable, satellite and the like and a viewer is able to view the content via a TV receiver capable of receiving the transfer medium. As the digital TV technology is developed and commercialized from the conventional analog broadcasting, a viewer can be provided with various contents including real-time broadcasts, CoD (contents on demand), games, news and the like using Internet connected to each home as well as the conventional radio wave media. For example, the contents via internet can be provided via IPTV (internet protocol TV).
However, the related art fails to provide a method for a network device (e.g., an IPTV, etc.) to search and process EPG (electronic program guide) metadata quickly and efficiently.